Everything Falls in Reverse
by the-real-jared-kleinman
Summary: Will Cipher is the pet demon of town darlings Mason and Mabel Pines. He has endured suffering beyond mortal comprehension whilst by their side, but he would never betray them, not for anything in the world.- Despite being scared easily and crying a lot, Will was still a demon of nightmares and chaos. It just took hurting the people he loved to bring that out. Discontinued
1. Summoning

"Will Cipher, demon of dreams and nightmares, I call upon thee, to make a deal!" he shouted, his left hand pressed firmly onto the journal atop the table, his other hand outstretched to hover just before the edge of the golden summoning circle.

In response, the room began to leach of color, turning grayscale save for the summoning circle, the journal, and the caster. A golden flame flickered forth in the center of the center drawing, growing bigger and bigger until the fire burst out and dissipated, leaving a small blue triangle in the center.

The triangle was crying.

"What? Are you Will Cipher?" he asked the blue triangle.

"Ye-yes, I, I'm Cipher." the triangle stuttered out. "And, and, who are you, su-summoner?"

"I'm... Dipper Gleeful." Dipper muttered.

"What... kind of d-d-d-deal do you, you want to make, Dipper?"

"You become my servant, obey every order, and in exchange, my sister and I provide you souls to devour and dreams to run rampant in."

"For-for how long?"

"When the last of my bloodline runs out."

"How many, um, souls?"

"As many as you need, except ours or those we need."

"And... uh, can... canIfeedoffyournightmares?!"

"Slower."

"Can... can I feed... off your... nightmares?"

"Why?"

"That makes them st-top coming back. Dr-dream demons... we feed off happy, uh... good dr-dreams... be-because then they don-don't grow back."

"So you want to take away my nightmares?"

"Ye-yes, I g-g-guess?"

"Is the stuttering just something I'll have to get used to?"

"Pro-pro-probably..."

"Do you have a human form?"

"Mhm." The triangle began to glow, morphing and changing into a boy with blue hair covering a black eyepatch on his left eye. His right eye was a slightly lighter shade of blue as his hair, and he wore a near identical outfit to Dipper himself, with a white button up, black slacks, a blue waistcoat, and a black overcoat. He also had a top hat tilted slightly to the left.

"Is this alright?" Will asked, tears already gathering above a dusting of freckles atop plump cheeks.

"It'll do. You need to stay in that form as often as possible."

"I can, can do that."

"Deal?" Dipper asked, holding out his hand.

"D-deal..." Will shook the offered hand, warm gold flames illuminating their joined hands for a second, before Dipper pulled Will to his feet, out of the circle.

The moment Will's feet touched the ground, a thin cuff materialized onto his left hand, making small clicking sounds as a chain placed itself together, link by link, until the length of it rested in Dipper's hands.

"Will, give me your true name." Dipper ordered quietly, and Will was too shocked to even consider resisting.

"William Cipherus."

"Good boy, William. Very quick to please. My name is Mason, if you ever use Dipper again my sister will torture you to the brink of your healing abilities. You will call me Master, you're not allowed to refuse a command, doing so would A) Violate the contract, and B) Give my sister a chance to practice her aim. You will not harm anyone who bears the Gleeful name, William, under any circumstances, unless I order it. You cannot harm me or allow me to be harmed unless I order it. You must answer every question of mine truthfully and without hesitance. Do you understand, William?"

"Yes, master."

"That's a good boy. Do you know how to make human food?"

"Very little."

"We'll have Soos teach you. Now, time to meet my sister. She will harm you, do not fight back."

"Oh-okay."

Mason grabbed Will's chain, gently tugging him to the mahogany doors.

"Wait, m-master, I'm unable to interact with the physical world like you can, h-how am I supposed to serve you?"

"After we meet Mabel, we'll worry about that."

They passed through the grey mahogany doorway to a bedroom, a girl identical to Mason sitting on a sofa facing the doorway. "Ah, DipDot! You're back! Is this Will? He looks like a crybaby."

"He is." Mason remarked offhandedly. "So, do what you want to welcome him or whatever, and then we're gonna get him an actual body with the 'copy machine'. Hurry please."

"Yeah, yeah." She rolled her eyes, leaping off the couch and launching herself at Will, piercing him with a blade to the back as she passed through him and collided into another couch. "Wow! That felt really weird! Ha, say, Will, did you feel it? Did you feel me pierce your kidney? Didya didya?!"

"Ah, no... I- um, don't have organs... sorry." When she seemed to droop, he interjected, "But- um, I did feel it go through my skin, and that... kinda hurt, I guess..?"

She perked back up. "Yay! I'm glad! When you have a human body, will you feel pain better?"

"Pro-probably..."

"Alright." Mason clapped his hands. "Let's go to the copy machine, and get you a semi-corporeal body."

"Um... to get my fully into your world, you could tra-try opening a ri-ri-rift?" Will suggested, tugging gently on his coat sleeve.

"Sure. How do we do that then, William?"

"Ah, the incantation's simple, and you two should ha-have enough magic out-output.." Will tugged harder at his sleeve, before producing a piece of paper in his other hand. He handed it to Mason quickly. "Tha-that should work.."

"Good."

"The nearest rift is... 23 meters that way..." Will said, pointing south-southeast.

"Ah, is it kind of a blackish, galaxy-like stain on a boulder? We know where that is, and it's in that direction. Could you teleport us there, or do we have to walk?" Mason asked.

"I ca-can teleport-t-t, but it's kin-kind of nau-nauseating..."

"Let's go, daisycakes!" Mabel cheered. "We don't care about a bit a' puke!"

"Okay... sorry." Will snapped his fingers, and the ground shifted underneath them, stopping in front of a large cave. "Ok-kay, you can ju-just s-say it he-ere, and it'll op-pen... I'll, I'll be ri-right back..."

He disappeared, and Mason turned back to the paper, holding his left hand out towards the inky galaxy. "Aperi nunc, et eritis mihi in porta!"

The stain burst to life, shifting and twisting as the galaxy seemed to twist and expand. There was a flash, and it closed again.

"Ni-nice job... you hadn't, hadn't needed your sis-sis-sister, Master."

They both jumped, and found Will standing just to the left of where the portal was.

"So-so-sorry, did I sc-scare you?" he stuttered out, floating up a bit.

"Oh! Will!" Mabel charged at him again, and he opened his arm as if to welcome the knife to his shoulder. Blood oozed out of the cut around the knife, a bright red. "Haha! You bled, oh, you can _bleed!"_ She pulled the knife out, slashing the cut wider, and watched as a few more droplets spilled out until it knit itself shut. "Aw, fast healing..." she grumbled.

"Sor-ry, it's pa-pa-passive. I can-can't shu-ut it off..." he explained, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Nah, that's okay! I can practice torture on you!" she smiled.

"Not now, sis. I need to acquaint him to the rest of the staff and show him around town." Mason interjected.

Mabel pouted. "Fine. But later, okay?"

"Su-sure..." Will promised.

"Yay! I'm gonna go see Candy and take her to the mall, so we can sneer at the uninformed masses!" She hopped in place a bit, than began half-skipping away.

"See you, Mabel." Mason said, waving her off as she skipped to their house. "Stop floating."

"Yes, master." Will responded, touching back to the ground.

"If it wasn't clear, you have to follow Mabel's orders too."

"I-I-I fi-figured..." A second cuff materialized around Will's right hand, clicking together faster and trailing where Mabel had gone. "You-you two are, are the onl-ly ones who, who can s-s-see the ch-chains, bu-but the cu-cuffs thems-selves, are jus-just there."

"Can you make yourself completely invisible, even to someone with powerful magic?"

"Ye-yes, but th-they can det-tect me e-easier-r-r if they have high, high magic-cal af-fini-t-ty."

"Noted. Can you teleport me back to the manor?"

"Ye-yeah... sorry." Will snapped his fingers again, and their surroundings moved back to the manor. "Th-this body wi-will need fo-food besides-s-s souls-s or dr-dreams, and rest... jus-just so you, you know-w."

"Alright. Here, I'll show you to your quarters." Mason turned, and made his way out of the bedroom and into a hallway. "That was one of the unused bedrooms, Wendy doesn't clean in that one. I'll be taking you to the one next to mine."

"Th-th-thank you, master." Will responded, walking a bit faster to keep up with Mason.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

They continued the walk in silence, until Mason stopped in front of a massively ornate door with the Ursa Major carved into the doorway above it.

"This is my room. You are to be here, every day, at seven AM. No later. You will knock twice, and wait for me to come out. Do _not_ go inside. Ever, unless I specifically tell you to come in. Your room is across the hall, see that you're always presentable. Feel free to change the room to your liking, tomorrow we're going shopping after your torture session with Mabel to get you presentable clothes. See you tomorrow. _Don't be late!"_

With that last warning, Mason twirled on his heel and walked into his room, slamming the door shut behind him. Will blinked, then sighed, snapping his fingers to teleport himself into his new room. He looked around, and snapped his fingers again: the brown curtains and square window were changed to a triangle window, with light blue blackout curtains. The bed, previosly brown and quadrilateral as well, turned into a quarter-circle shape, with many blue and black pillows, as well as a yellow triangle version of himself as a plushie. His blankets were now a large fluffy mound, delightfully disorganized. The small ensuite changed to have a more rounded appearance as well, and the closet grew a bit bigger on the inside, yet the same space outside.

Will snapped his fingers once more, and a pair of black shorts replaced his former formal attire. He crawled into the bed, snuggling in, and grabbed his plushie, whispering a quick "Goodnight, Bill." before settling in to his version of sleep.


	2. Early Birds Wasting Worms

He scanned through the dreams of the townspeople, noting a few of them were beginning to wake up. He pulled himself into the mind of one of the early wakers, Gideon Pines, and had him look at the time. '5:37', Will mused. That was early enough. He pulled himself out of the boy's mind, wincing at the feeling of disorientation he must have felt. Opening his eyes on the material plane, he quickly stretched, before snapping his fingers to change into a more proper outfit consisting of a pair of black slacks, a white button-up, and a light blue vest. The tie around his neck swirled like galaxies, and matched the fedora he wore on his head. He also manifested an eyepatch to cover his All-Seeing Eye, that wasn't a distraction he needed right then.

"Alri-ight, Cipher, you need to get, get food, the-then wake u-up Di-Master at seven. Nothing big..." He snapped his fingers again, and appeared in front of the doors where he had sensed the Gleeful's cook, Soos, sleeping.

He took a deep breath, and uncovered his Eye, peering into Soos's room, to find the man just on the edge between the dreamscape and reality. He recovered his eye and knocked at the door quietly.

A groan came from the room, and then a call of "Just a minute!"

Will waited patiently, trilling his hand up and down his arm in an imitation of a melody.

The door opened, to reveal Soos, half asleep, wearing black shorts and a black shirt with a blue question mark on it. "Who are you?"

"I- um, my name's Will Cipher, uh, I was told to- uh, come to here, so, uh, so yo-you could show m-me to the ki-kitchens..."

"Oh, sure, dude. I'm Soos, by the way. Give me a minute to get dressed, okay?" Without waiting for an answer, the man shut his door, and Will could hear the man stumble around inside.

The door opened maybe a minute later, and Soos was wearing a pair of loose jeans, and had a brown hoodie on over his shirt. "Let's go, hambone. The kitchens are down this way, so I'll just give you a quick tour and stuff. Come on, let's hurry."

He led Will off to the left, down a dark hallway, before stopping in front of a large tapestry, depicting a man sitting on a throne, a blue cape around his shoulders. Will shuddered. 'Sixer...'. Soos dragged the heavy tapestry to the left, showing a hidden passage.

"This leads right to the kitchen." he said, gesturing for Will to go through.

Will gave a small smile, stepping into the dark hallway. "Thanks for showing this to me."

"Oh, no prob, dude. With my luck, you'll be replacing me as chef once I show you the ropes, so I gotta show you all my tricks, ya know?"

"Uh, s-sure..."

Soos followed him through the opening, moving the tapestry back into place. He turned, flipping on a light switch, and the hall lit dimly from a few uncovered bulbs dotting the way.

The two made their way through the passage quietly, and exited after another portrait of Sixer, worn from age and water damage. Next to Sixer was his twin brother, and the two seemed quite happy. Will rolled his eyes. Sixer was never happy with his brother.

He followed Soos past the portrait into a spacious kitchen, well lit and clean.

Soos began talking about how the kitchen worked, but Will's true attention was on the complexity of the appliances and how beautiful the space looked.

Until, of course, his gaze landed on a clock.

'6:59'

"Oh, no, I-I have to go! I was told to wake him up at seven oh, no! Oh, no; oh, no; oh, no! Bye, Soos, thanks for the t-tour!" Will exclaimed, snapping his fingers and disappearing from the kitchen.

Soos scratched his head. "Uh, sure, dude."

Will reappeared in front of Mason's room, straightening himself out a bit before checking the newly created watch on his wrist.

'Still 6:59, good...'

He waited a beat, then knocked on the door twice, and waited.

He heard shuffling from within, and a minute later Mason appeared from the door, dressed in a pair of jeans, a white button-up, and a light blue sweater. His hair was perfectly coiffed, and around his neck was the ever-present bolo tie and amulet. "Promptly on time, good. Let's take you down to Mabel's quarters, she should have woken up by now..." he said, adjusting his sweater. He led the way down the hall, through a large entryway, and to another wing of the manor. As they got farther in, the decor began to change, from family portraits and tapestries to large-print photographs of Mabel, Mason, and the boy from earlier... Gideon Pines, as well as pictures with both Mabel and Gideon in them. "Ignore the decor, Mabel has a bit of an... obsession with her new 'boyfriend', Gideon Pines."

They arrived in front of another large door, this one with a shooting star emblazoned across the frame. Mason knocked twice, and a large clatter from within followed, as well as several thumps. Mabel opened the door in her light blue pyjamas, covered in silver glitter. "Ah! Hey, Dip-dot! I was just trying out our latest trick!"

"You mean the one where you launch yourself out of a glitter-filled confetti cannon?" Mason asked, his voice exasperated, though his eyes held a spark of fond amusement.

"That's the one!" Mabel looked behind Mason to Will, who had hidden behind the taller boy when the clatter had begun. "Oh, and you brought our little demon friend too! Is it time for me to have my fun?"

"Yes. Not too harsh, now. We're bringing him shopping later, so he doesn't look like a total catastrophe."

Mabel rolled her eyes, then gave a playful salute. "Sure thing, boss!" She grabbed onto one of the blue chains, and yanked Will towards her, causing him to pass through Mason to avoid knocking him over. "We'll be done in an hour, in time for breakfast!" She winked at Will, before pulling them both into her room.

"You better be!" Mason yelled as the door shut.

Mabel giggled. "Say, Will, what's your favorite color?" she asked, beginning to lead him away from the door.

He gulped, tugging gently on the cuff around his left hand. He glanced furtively around the multicolored room, taking in the sheer variety of objects strewn about. "I-if I have to ch-choose, uh, light blue, like early morning sk-skies and co-cotton candy." he finally said, carefully sidestepping a pile of glittery pink sequins.

"Second favorite?" Mabel pressed, pulling him around a massive pile of sweaters nearly up to her chest.

"Gold." he commented, eyeing a yellow sweater with a black brick pattern along the bottom third.

Mabel hummed part of a song. "Never pegged you for the flashy type."

"It re-reminds me of... of a friend of, of mine." He mumbled out, nearly bumping into Mabel when she stopped in front of a metal door, with stains on it that didn't look like rust.

"Oh, it's playtime, so we'll have to skip the rest of the interview. I've got different questions for in there." She yanked the door open, revealing a concrete room, with a large metal table in the middle, similar to those used in surgery. "Alright, get up on the table."

Will did as ordered, situating himself atop the table and waiting.

"Okay, this might hurt."

Then all Will saw was black.


	3. Animals Play Pretend

"Shut it, you stupid demon. Quit your whimpering." she snarled, pressing another pin into the soft flesh just next to his shoulder.

He just cried harder, closing his eye and trying to block the pain out. Biting his lip to stop the noises coming out, he spared a small bit of his magic to assess his condition.

The results came back just as she stuck another pin into his opposite shoulder, and they glowed against his closed eyelid.

* * *

Blood Loss: 20%

Healing Factor: Full Capacity

Magical Reserves: 57% [decreasing by .5% a second]

Pain: 87% [warning:reaching maximum pain tolerance- 12% until black out]

* * *

He gasped quietly as the burn from the ties at his legs grew, the holy water-soaked ropes burning into his skin.

"Mis-Mistress!" he squeaked out, his eye flying open.

She groaned, snapping her fingers to stop the burn. "What, demon."

"My pa-ain toler-rance thresh-sh-hold is reaching it's li-i-mit!"

"Oh, right. The point wasn't to torture you until you blacked out. I forgot. One sec." Her heels clacked loudly on the concrete floor, and the pressure keeping his arms up suddenly lessened, allowing him to relax against the table. "Hold still."

The pins were suddenly gone from his shoulders, the wounds closing like they were never there. The pain remained, though, and the tears continued to flow as the rest of the sharp objects were taken from the rest of his body parts.

The last ones to come out was the knives imbedded into his kidneys, and after a moment he sat up, rubbing his wrists absentmindedly.

She untied his legs, but those wounds closed much slower.

"Why is it slower?!" she demanded.

He winced, blinking the tears from his eyes. "The- the holy wat-ter, Mistress."

She hummed, her usual wide grin slowly returning. "Thanks for all the info and stuff, Will. Same time next week? Noncommittally, of course, if there's something either one of us has to do instead then that'll come first. 'Kay?"

"Of, of cours-se." he replied quietly, slipping off of the table.

She turned towards the door, opening it with a flick of her wrist. "You can magic a new shirt on now, or whatever. We're going shopping in an hour, after I have some breakfast."

"Y-yes, Mistress." He snapped his fingers, and his newly repaired torso was covered by a white button-up and a blue sweater vest.

* * *

"Will!" Mason called through the bond. Will snapped his fingers again, and popped into existence just outside the room where Mason was. He knocked on the door twice, and Mason replied, "Come in."

He meekly opened the door, and was shocked to see Mason sitting on the floor, surrounded by books and a chess set, with none other than _Sixer himself_ relaxing on a couch nearby. "Ye-yes, Master?" he asked, stepping through the door and closing it behind him without a sound.

"Great-uncle Stanford says that you two have a bit of... history? Is this true?" Mason asked, glancing up from his book for a second to gauge Will's reaction. Judging on the pure undiluted fear that flashed through Will's face, he guessed it _was_ true.

"Ye-yes, uh, I've me-me-met Six-xer bef-f-for-re..." Will gritted out, forcing down his tears.

Stanford just smiled, waving his hand to make a white piece move on the board. "Your turn, Mason."

Mason glanced down to the board, then waved his hand to move a black pawn. "How exactly do you know him? He's not exactly all that _forthcoming_ on the matter." A heated sliver of malice edged it's way into his cool tone, but it was masked quickly. "Your move."

"He- uh, he summoned me, maybe 30 or so of your years? About that long ago..." Will hummed a calming tune, tugging at a loose thread in his sweater vest.

"Forty two." Stanford corrected.

"Su-sure... I was un-under contract with him for tw-twenty th-three, year-rs, uh, I- uh, I-"

"He fell in love with me. The stupid thing was so infatuated he forgave me for carving out his eye." Stanford snapped, rubbing the space between his eyebrows.

Will winced, trembling. "You-you can't cont-trol me anymor-r-re!" he declared in the loudest voice he could manage, which was barely above Mabel's normal volume.

Stanford sneered, sitting up. "I don't need to have a deal with you to control you."

"Ma-master, can I- def-defend myself if- if Sixer tr-tr-tries to hur-rt me?" Will asked quietly.

"Don't see why not. As long as it doesn't actually hurt him." Mason mused quietly, still sitting in the same spot and poring over an old journal. "I do need you in at least... near prime condition. It wouldn't do any good if you were too emotional in public."

"Mason." Stanford growled.

Mason looked up from his book to glare at his great uncle. "What? He's mine, and whatever claim you had to him is apparently forfeit. You raised me to take what I want. Well, I did, and now you're throwing a hissy fit because I won't let you destroy it."

Stanford huffed in approval, settling back down. "That's my grand-nephew." He waved his hand, and his bishop took one of Mason's pawns.

Mason took the bishop with a rook. "That's checkmate, Great-uncle Stanford."

"That it is. Good game."

"Good game. Will, how long's it been since you talked to Mabel?" Mason inquired, placing a bookmark carefully into his journal and standing up off of the floor.

"Ap-p-proxim-matel-ly... forty-seven, seven minutes, g-give or t-t-take."

"Take me down to the foyer, we need to be early for this."

"S-s-sorry." Will snapped his fingers, and then he and Mason were in the entryway to the manor.

"Stop with the apologizing when you teleport us. I asked you to, so just don't." Mason snapped, tapping his foot.

"O-o-ok."

"And for goodness sakes, you're not allowed to float while we're in the town. The townspeople may be dumb, but they're not that dumb."

Will just nodded, forcing his body to adhere to gravity.

"If you two ladies are done bickering, then let's go." came a voice from the top of the double staircase, and both boys looked over to see Mabel, dressed in a pair of rather tight-fitting jeans, a white blouse, a green silk scarf, and her usual black headband and blue jewel.

She strode down the steps as if she were a princess of Victorian England, and Will edged a bit behind Mason subconsciously.

When she reached the bottom, Mason began to clap sarcastically. "What a lovely performance, you look so put together. Planning to stop to chat with any unsuspecting prey?"

"Gideon's not prey! He's a cute little bunny! I wanna keep him all for myself, is that so bad?" Mabel defended, walking past the pair. "You can have Pacifica, if you like. I know you like the headstrong type."

"For the last time, I'm not! Wendy was into _me,_ and it was the weirdest thing ever, she's like four years older than me. Besides, you know I don't swing for that team."

Will was confused, but wisely decided to just keep his mouth shut and follow after them.

"Will, do you know how to drive?" Mason asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Ah, uh, vaguely? I-I a-a-ssume the la-laws have ch-ch-changed since, since 1940?"

Mason sighed. "We'll hire someone to teach you. In the meantime-"

"I'll drive!" Mabel volunteered, rather loudly.

"No." Mason rebutted.

"Why not?! I have my licence!"

"Because you intimidated the guy giving you your test into giving you a passing score. _I''ll_ drive, because _I_ actually _passed,_ thank you."

Mabel pouted, but relented, handing over the keys. "Fine, but you better not go super slow or run over any bunnies."

"I won't. Why do you still insist on using 1920's slang?" Mason asked, walking over to a small black car and getting in the driver's side.

Mabel bounded over to the car, getting in the shotgun seat. "Because it's fun."

Will followed hesitantly, and got into the back seat.

"K, where did you want to take him?"

"Just to the local mall."

Mason rolled his eyes. "Thought so. You want to see if you can run into Gideon while we're there."

"Of course not! I don't want to spend a lot of money on the blue scalene freak." Mabel protested, cheeks red.

"Since when are _you_ money conscious?"

"You know full well..." The twins continued to bicker as they drove to the mall, and Will smiled a bit to himself. His new master was much closer to his sibling, that's good. It'd be harder for him to become corrupt with Will's power.

He hummed quietly as he watched the siblings fight, absentmindedly wondering if he'd ever see his own again.


End file.
